


May 20, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile formed on Supergirl's face as Amos slumbered within a kitchen.





	May 20, 2003

I never created Superman TAS.

One smile formed on Supergirl's face as Amos slumbered within a kitchen and she viewed the bowl of food he prepared for her earlier.

THE END


End file.
